


A Light in the Darkness

by alisha_winchester_collins



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Light Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_winchester_collins/pseuds/alisha_winchester_collins
Summary: Prompt: Orson Krennic + watching the sunset together





	A Light in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majcrtom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majcrtom/gifts).



Coruscant was a beautiful planet that was marveled by few others in the Core System and the Galactic City which was at the heart of it all, had a magnificence that couldn’t be put into words easily; one merely had to be there in person to experience it. The towering skyscrapers, the flurry of activity, the bustling of crowds, the rush of speeders in the skylanes, it was something one adapted to and that feeling of exhilaration never went away, it became a part of who you were.

And yes, with the beauty came the ugliness as well; every rose has its thorns, but one cannot exist without the other, just as the sun rose every morning and set every evening giving way to night, so too did the citizens different sides come to light. Everyone had a bit of darkness to them, and Orson Krennic was one of those people. He stood at the doors that led outside his apartment to the vast rooftop that offered a spectacular view of the city; but that was not where his eyes went to, no, he was searching for something much more important. When he found what he was looking for, he quietly made his way across the tiled floor and stood just a few feet away. From you.

You had been there for quite some time now, staring out at the sights in front of you but not really seeing anything; this was the first place you had thought of going to when things had all at once become too much to bear. And while you did sense his presence almost immediately, you chose not to turn around in that moment. For his part, Orson simply unclasped the cape that he wore around his shoulders and draped it over you before he came closer, breaking the silence at last.

“I remember, when I was a boy, that my mother would take me to see the setting of the sun every single day without failure. No matter the chores that needed to be done, or the meals to be prepared, or that my father would be home from work, she always made sure to show me the sunset.” He looked out in the same direction as you, but really, he was trying not to glance your way.

“I asked her once, what was the importance of it? Why did it mean so much to her that I saw this sight? I didn’t always see the sun rising in the morning, so why was it imperative that I see it disappear in front of my eyes?” It was not just what he was revealing to you, something so deeply personal, but the sincerity in his voice, that made you look at him, but still stayed quiet.

“She said, ‘Orson, the rising of the sun signals a new day, a new beginning, yes. But it is the setting sun that you must always remember; for as each day comes to an end and brings the night, you must face it head on and never lose sight of the fact that there will be light after darkness.’ I took her words to heart, for as long as I could.” He paused for a second before turning to meet your gaze at last.

“You wanted to know what kind of a person takes no pleasure in the simple delights of life?” Orson’s words echoed your sentiments from the earlier conversation you had had with him. “The truth is… I don’t know. Or perhaps I do. I have not admitted it to myself… after… when I was older, and I had no one, it just became difficult to… feel things the same way as I once had. Here I am now, telling you about all of this and I don’t quite understand why. What we have between us… it is something I have not known before…” You stared at him in stunned silence for a long minute as he trailed off.

All this time, you had been listening to him without saying a word, hearing all that he had revealed to you… no, it was more than that… Orson had bared his heart and shown you a side of him that you had not seen before. It made you feel… well… you weren’t quite sure what it was you were feeling in that moment, there were far too many emotions going through your mind. There was so much that you wanted to say to him. And yet, there was one thing you were certain of; the conversation you had had with him, which still played on your mind, as you thought about all that had been said in the throes of heartbreak, you realized a simple truth - Orson Krennic was just as human as you were, as anyone else was; and after all that you and he had been through together, this confession made your feelings for him much more clearer.

“You are not alone anymore, Orson.” You finally spoke up and rested a hand on top of his.

He turned to face you once again and you saw the surprise in his face, whatever he had expected your reaction to be, it was not this.

“It doesn’t matter who you were or who you are, what matters is who you want to be. And you don’t have to go through it on your own.” Taking another step closer to him, you slid your hand through his and waited.

“I would like that very much.” He breathed out as he looked into your eyes and saw the possibility of something there.

You smiled at his words and after that, well, there was nothing else to be said for now. Instead, you held onto his hand for a little while longer and stayed there on the rooftop watching the sky changing colors as the sun began to set at last. And though Orson found himself experiencing a sunset once more, properly, for the first time in a long time, when he glanced your way, a word came to his mind… one he had never dared to think of… one he had never thought was possible for him… hope.  


End file.
